


Naughty and Nice

by Forbidden_Lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Christmas fic, Dean in Lingerie, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Present giving, Smut, and a cowboy hat, there is very little plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Lover/pseuds/Forbidden_Lover
Summary: Dean finds the perfect Christmas gift for Cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdoptDontShopPets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoptDontShopPets/gifts).



> Surprise! I'm not dead.  
> This is a (belated) Christmas gift for my beautiful Beta, AdoptDontShopPets, who actually sent me a beautiful gift at Christmas, but money for me is very tight for me atm and I couldn't get her anything. So a dirty fanfic it is!  
> She actually even beta'd this fic for me even though it was her gift. She is an absolute gem! And I am incredibly lucky to call her my friend.  
> So Merry Christmas Sweetie! xx  
> (Any weird spelling or grammar mistakes are my own)  
> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> Head to chapter 2 for images and more info on the lingerie and video that inspired this fic.

Dean loved and hated the Christmas holidays.

He loved the snow and being able to stay inside more often than not.

He loved hunting for the perfect Christmas tree and refused to buy one from a tree farm; preferring to find one in the woods and cutting it down, legality be damned.

He loved the smell of pine needles and sap filling the bunker space as they decorated. He even loved the stupid Christmas sweaters Cas had started wearing well before December.

But most of all he loved giving gifts.

Sometimes he would make them, but he also wasn’t going to turn up his nose at the perfect gift if it appeared in a store. He took great pride in always finding gifts and presents that people loved and cherished. The smiles on their faces were worth it all.

But what he hated the most, was trying to find the perfect gift for Castiel. The now human angel was nearly impossible to buy for.

He didn’t have a favorite movie or series that Dean could buy the box set of. He read, but having almost perfect memory recall meant once he had read something he didn’t like to reread things, which meant books were out. Socks, ties, or boxers were all out as well. While Dean bought him gag socks and ties that Cas wore with pride regardless of how stupid they were, he was incredibly picky when it came to his underwear, so Dean had given up on that a long time ago.

Gift cards were too impersonal and Cas nearly always forgot to spend them after he stuck them in his wallet.

No, Castiel, ex-angel of the lord, was officially the worst person Dean had ever tried to buy for.

A month out from Christmas, Dean was sitting on his bed, with his laptop on his lap, ideally trying to find something for Cas with no luck as per usual. Even though it was still a month out from the twenty-fifth, Dean liked to be prepared. There was no way in hell he was contending with last minute shoppers and icy roads to find presents.

He had been steadily and discreetly having gifts delivered. One of the perks of being able to pick them up from the post office meant he could hide them before anyone saw.

He was just about to give up for the night, but thought he should check his emails to make sure the last of Sam’s presents would arrive soon. His email was full of junk mail, declaring massive Black Friday sales.

He sighed and started deleting the emails until one of them made him hesitate. Instead of hitting delete he opened the last email. It was for one of his favorite lingerie stores, and while he had never purchased anything from them, a guy could dream.

The emailed announced it was fifty-percent off store-wide, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to look. Maybe he could get himself something for Christmas and no one needed to know. He hadn’t bought any kind of lingerie for himself in a _ long _ time.

Clicking the link led him to the main page where it had a video of a scantily clad female riding a stylized bucking bull, complete with matching cowboy hats, all to the soundtrack of a promiscuous Christmas carol. Dean snorted softly before he opened up the page of lingerie. The lingerie was always beautiful, but even with the sale, the price tags were still high.

A sheer black lace bodysuit caught his eye. Examining the picture, it was the perfect combination of sweet and sexy, with sheer lace, capped sleeves and plunging v-neck line along with gold detailing in eyelets that lead to a corset feel at the front. The back was cut away in triangles leaving the back exposed in a diamond shape.

Scrolling down, he contemplated the price. It was a lot when he had never bought a body suit before, and especially if it didn’t fit, or wouldn’t look good on a man’s body. He sighed and flicked through the pictures again of the bodysuit. The last image showed the model lounging on the mechanical bull in her cowboy hat.

And it suddenly clicked.

He had found the perfect gift for Cas.

The first time Dean had worn women’s panties and Cas had found out, he had ravished Dean in the back seat of the Impala, giving Dean one of the best blow jobs of his life. His legs were like jelly when he and Cas finally made it to the library. Sam had frowned at them, lips pursed before he shook his head but let it go.

Dean set his laptop aside and went to one of his drawers that he kept random bits and bobs in and came out with a tape measure. He meticulously took his measurements, writing them on his phone so he wouldn’t forget. He was still unsure on the fit, but women came in all shapes and sizes, so he hoped it worked out.

After taking his measurements, he carefully studied the fitting chart and any tips in terms of sizing. By the time he was done and added the bodysuit into the cart, he was about eighty-percent confident on the sizing. He had been worried it might not fit across his chest, then remembered he had to fit his cock in the front which the model didn’t have to worry about, sending another wave of panic over his decision. But it was too late, as a confirmation email pinged in his emails.

Now he just had to cross all his fingers and toes and hope that it fit okay when it arrived.

~*~

It took a week for the package to arrive, and he had to go into the post office to sign for it one morning.The box looked like every other package with no outward sign that it was lingerie. Just a plain white box with his name and address.

Once in the Impala, he desperately wanted to open the box, but knew better, since anyone on the street could peer in the car window and see. So instead it sat next to him on the seat for the trip home. 

When he got back to the bunker, he cheerfully put the rest of the mail on the kitchen table in front of Sam who was drinking coffee and reading on his iPad. Eileen was nowhere to be seen.

“Morning,” Dean greeted his brother. “Where’s Eileen?”

“Still asleep.”

Dean snickered, “Keeping her up all night were you?” Unable to resist a dig at his little brother.

Sam looked up and pulled a face, but didn’t respond directly to Dean’s comment.

“What have you got?” he nodded to Dean’s box.

“Oh,” Dean patted the box, “This is the last of my Christmas shopping.”

“God, there is like, two weeks or something, until Christmas. Why are you always like this?”

“Because I like to give the best presents.”

“It’s not a competition you know.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief, “Ah, yes it is.”

“Yeah whatever man. Hey what do you think I should get Eileen?”

“Hey, no, she’s not my girlfriend. You’re not earning brownie points from her, through me. Work it out yourself.” Dean pours himself a cup of lukewarm coffee, grimacing at it but continued to drink it.

“Well what are you getting Cas?”

Dean nearly choked on his coffee, snorting into his cup, before breaking into a coughing fit. Once he had recovered enough he managed to croak out a response.

“Ah, it’s kinda private. But let’s just say he won’t be opening it in front of anyone else, if you know what I mean?” he winked suggestively.

Sam’s eyes narrowed, then flicked between Dean and the box he was still cradling, silently judging the size of it. He wrinkled his nose and made a disgusted face.

“Oh gross. I did not need that in my head.”

“You don’t even know what it is. You’re just assuming it’s sex related.”

“So it’s not?”

“Oh no, it definitely is.” Dean gave him a cheek grin as he finished his coffee.

“Argh!” Sam threw his hands up. “Stop! It’s too early for this, I’m out.”

“Thought you didn’t care who I loved Sammy.”

“I don’t. I just don’t like thinking about my brother having sex. With anyone. Ever.”

“Prude.” Muttered Dean as he left Sam to freak out some more on his own.

He made it back to his bedroom, locking the door behind him before flipping open his pocket knife and carefully running it around the seam of the box. The white box revealed another box inside, but this one was pink and tied with a black ribbon. The store’s name was printed across the top. He pulled the ribbon off and opened the lid. There, buried under expensive smelling tissue paper, was the lace body suit.

Dean ran his fingers over the sheer material and felt the lace catch on his calloused skin.

And this is why he always preferred satin.

While satin still caught on his rough hands, it didn’t tend to snag. The delicate lace of this body suit could end up with a run in it, ruining the whole thing.

He picked up the garment with just his fingertips and held it up to look at it. It was beautiful, different to what he usually went for but he was glad he had purchased it, and he hoped Cas would like it too. He held it to the front of his body, and thought it would go pretty close to fitting. He would have to try it on later to make sure. Dean carefully refolded it back into the tissue paper, re-wrapped it then hid it in the large wooden chest at the foot of his bed, where no one, not even Cas, ever looked.

~*~

It was Christmas Eve and Sam had told Dean that he and Eileen, were going out for dinner and wouldn’t be home until late. Which worked out perfectly for Dean.

He had a plan.

Cas was out buying last minute groceries, because he was the only one game to tackle the Christmas Eve crowds. Dean had been cooking all day so that he wouldn’t have to cook on actual Christmas. He was almost finished making the filling for the salted caramel apple pie when he heard the bunker door creak open.

Castiel came into the kitchen, placing a few brown paper bags on the bench near Dean’s work space, and leant over to give Dean a quick kiss.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas, what’s it like out there?” He watched as the ex-angel shrugged out of his tan trench coat, leaving him in a fitted navy blue sweater with geometric snowflakes in white and red along the top, Dean was fairly certain that he was wearing a pair of Dean’s old black jeans that fit him in all the right places.

“It’s just started to snow. But the shops were surprisingly quiet. Maybe people have finally learnt to have everything already bought and not leave it to the last minute.”

Dean huffed a laugh, “Unlikely.” He finished stirring the apple mixture and covered it with cling film and put it in the fridge. He turned to see Castiel already eating a bag of chocolate coated pretzels and shook his head.

He walked over to his boyfriend and pulled him in close by his belt loops, hips flush. Cas continued to eat his pretzels while he gazed at Dean.

“You know I made cookies, right?”

Castiel lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “I like the taste, the sweet and saltiness.”

Dean pursed his lips trying not to laugh at his boyfriend’s innocent comment, while his dirty mind ran away with him. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“What is it Dean?”

He shook his head, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry. So, Sam and Eileen have gone out for the evening,” Dean told him, “And I was thinking we should continue to educate you on Christmas movies.”

Cas crunched another pretzel thoughtfully before he spoke. “Is it going to be like last year?”

Dean made a face, “Pfft, no!”

“ _ ’Die Hard’ _ is not a Christmas movie Dean.”

“Of course it is!”

Cas gave him a skeptical look.

“Okay, fine. No ‘ _ Die Hard’ _ , but there are other Christmas movies we can watch. Tell you what, I’ll even let you pick the first one.” It was the right thing to say, because Castiel’s face lit up. Dean knew what Castiel would pick first. He had a soft spot for  _ “The Nightmare before Christmas” _ .

They set up in the ‘Dean Cave’ with all manner of food. Dean’s ginger snap cookies, on a star shaped plate, Cas’ pretzels, and a fancy cheese platter Dean had put together with all the extras. And two cups of warm mulled wine. Eggnog and hot chocolate would come tomorrow when everyone else arrived.

Dean tucked himself up close to Cas, leaning into his side with Cas’ arm around his shoulders. It was pure contentment.

By the time they were half way through the second movie of the night, Dean had moved so his head was in Castiel’s lap. He was no longer watching the movie, instead he had decided to test Castiel’s concentration, by running his hand over the inseam of Castiel’s pants. He had been doing this for several minutes, going higher and higher until he was brushing over the zipper. After a while he could feel a distinct ridge starting to form. He applied a bit more pressure, until Cas wiggled away.

“What are you doing Dean? I thought you wanted me to be educated on Christmas movies.”

Dean huffed out a laugh and nuzzled at the growing lump in his boyfriend’s pants, trailing his mouth over it.

“Just keep watching the movie.”

Before long Dean felt Cas’ fingers start to card through his hair and his hips twitch upwards against Dean’s mouth. Dean heard his breath hitch slightly, and he went to finally pull down the zipper, but Cas had other ideas, and pulled Dean upwards forcing Dean to sit in his lap, their lips met in an open mouth kiss. Cas kissed him breathless and Dean whined when he pulled away.

Castiel trailed his lips along Dean’s jaw until he reached his ear, “You are very distracting, Dean.” He growled, causing the other man to shiver.

Dean pulled back and gave him a cocky grin and grind down on the other man’s hard cock. “I know. How about we take this to our room.”

“Lead the way.”

It took them longer than usual to make it to their room, because Cas kept stopping their progress to push Dean up against the bunker wall where they made out like horny teenagers.

They finally fell through the door and Dean led Castiel to the edge of the bed. They tumbled onto the mattress, a tangled mess of arms and legs, hands touching and pulling at their clothes. Desperate for skin on skin contact, Dean straddled Cas, and ran his hands under the sweater he was wearing. He tugged it over his head and threw it across the room. He nipped at Cas’ earlobe, before he pulled back to look at Cas’ lust blown eyes and messed up hair.

“Get undressed and lay on the bed. I’ll be back. I just have to get something.” he told Cas.

Castiel made a choked noise, but nodded.

Dean cupped his face and kissed him again, before climbing off and heading towards the bathroom.

Earlier that day he had stashed his lingerie and Stenson in the bathroom cupboard. The addition of the cowboy hat wasn’t exactly Cas’ cup of tea so much as Dean’s, but it made him feel more confident. He quickly stripped out of his day clothes and slipped on the black lace bodysuit. He gave his hard cock a quick tug before he tucked it along his stomach, covered in rich black lace. He quickly checked his reflection after he added the hat, before returning to Cas.

Castiel was propped up against the headboard lazily stroking himself when Dean opened the door. His hand came to a stop when he spotted Dean at the doorway and he swallowed loudly.

“Dean…” he breathed, his voice rough, and sat up and came to the edge of the bed, reaching for him. Dean went to him willingly and stood between his knees. Cas trailed his hand over Dean’s thigh to his hip. His fingers skimming over the intricate black lace.

“What’s this?” he asks, as he fiddled with the lace at Dean’s hip.

“I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas. And I knew you liked those green satin panties I wear sometimes…” he ducked his head hiding under the broad brim of his hat.

Cas reached up and touched the hat, tilting Dean’s face up to look at him. “I like them because you like them. It makes you happy. But I do  _ really _ like this. Even the hat. It’s all beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Dean blushed at the praise.

He felt Cas’ broad hands cup his face and pulled him down for a kiss. It was filthy and possessive, all tongue and no skill but it had Dean whimpering for more.

Before he knew it, he was back in Cas’ lap rubbing his lace covered cock against Cas’ naked one. The lace was softer than Dean was expecting, and the new sensations sent shivers through his body causing his breath to hitch. Cas was holding him tight around his waist, with one hand trailing up and down his body. Cas slipped his hand under the edge of the body suit and traced his fingers down between Dean’s cheeks.

Cas stopped kissing him and pulled back to look at him when his fingers brushed against the flared end of a metal butt plug, “And what is this?” he asked, as he watched Dean’s face carefully.

Dean flushed again under the intense blue gaze of his boyfriend. “I didn’t want to wait to be prepped so, so…” he stuttered as Cas started to twist the plug slowly. “I didn’t know how long we would have tonight…” He could feel Cas pushing and pulling at the plug now, and it was making it hard to think. “I didn’t want to waste time.”

Castiel ran his nose along Dean’s neck, his stubble scraping along the skin, “Hmm, I like your thinking.”

He pushed the capped sleeve to the side with his nose and nipped at Dean’s shoulder as he eased the plug from Dean, leaving him feeling empty. He whined at the feeling, but it quickly changed to a groan when he felt Cas’ lubed fingers enter him. His eyes fluttered shut as he rode back on them trying to get them deeper.

“How long have you been planning this Dean?”

Dean didn't answer him straight away, too distracted by Cas’s fingers opening him up.

“Dean!” Cas growled withdrawing his fingers causing Dean’s eyes to fly open.

“About a month. I wanted to give you something that you would remember.”

Cas’ fingers stroke over his hole again applying pressure but not entering. “Hmm, I’m certainly going to remember you like this. You have no idea how good you look Dean.” His other thumb pressed Dean’s kiss swollen bottom lip before Dean opened his mouth and started to suck it causing Cas to groan at the sight. He pulled it from Dean’s talented tongue, his blue eyes dark with lust.

“So, are you going to ride me now, cowboy?” he asked, his voice like gravel.

Dean started to laugh, “I can’t believe you said that.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and snapped the back clasp causing Dean to yelp, “I don’t believe for a second, that you  _ weren’ _ t angling for that Dean.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Dean said laughing. He grabbed the lube bottle from the side table as Cas repositioned them on the bed. Then he took Cas’ cock in hand, stroking slowly as he slicked him up. Castiel let out a sigh and laid back against the pillows. His eyes never left Dean’s. His fingers flexed on Dean’s hips whenever Dean gave an extra twist of his wrist at the head of his cock. 

Dean loved to watch Cas come apart under his hands.The way his eyelids fluttered, the way his upper chest flushed as he became more aroused. The way he would bite his lip to stop from making too loud of a noise, the way his breath would catch in his throat when a sensation became too much. Dean loved it all, so he took his time.

Eventually Cas let out a low whimper, “Please Dean…I need…”

“What do you need Cas?” Dean asked as he leant forward, his lips barely brushing over the other man’s. Castiel tried to chase them but Dean pulled away, making Cas whine.

“You, Dean. I need you. Please.”

“Okay.”

Dean carefully moved the edge of the lace bodysuit to the side so he could line himself up with Cas’ cock, before he sunk down. He sighed at the feeling of being filled as he swiveled his hips slowly. The material rubbed along his  perineum in a pleasant sensation and from the noise that Cas had just made he could feel it along his cock as well. Cas canted his hips up, trying to get the show on the road.

“Impatient Cas?”

“You just feel so good. And you look…” his gaze traveled all over Dean, his hands following, leaving Dean feeling hot all over. From where they gripped his hips, Cas’ hands roamed over Dean’s sides to his chest, over his shoulders, down his arms then back up to cup his jaw. “I said beautiful before, but that doesn’t really come close. Come here.”

Dean leant forward as Cas captured his mouth again. He swiped his tongue along the seam of Cas mouth and was granted access. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, but his hat got in the way, almost coming off. Cas’ face broke into a wide grin as he chuckled tugging it back into place.

“We could take this off, but, I think I would like to see you fuck me in it.”

Dean laughed and lifted his hips, feeling the slide of Cas’ thick cock as it stretched him. He twisted his hands into Cas’ and pinned them by the side of his head, his grin turning cocky.

“Okay then. You just hold on.”

Quickly he slid down Cas’ length, making him throw back his head and gasp, arching off the bed slightly. His hands tightened almost painfully around Dean’s. The pace Dean set was fast as he rose on his knees up and down again, and again, rolling his hips randomly, dragging broken moans from the man under him.

His movements falter when dark blue eyes find his. Castiel’s gaze was so deep he felt it down to his bones. Like he was being taken apart and put back together again. Untwining one pair of their hands, Dean runs his palm from Cas’ chest to his abs, pausing to balance and ground himself. Cas’ skin was hot and smooth under his hand, and he felt the muscles contract when Cas thrust slowly up.

The moment became intense. The feeling of Cas inside of him, with his eyes on him and their hands tightly clasped together was overwhelming. He felt beautiful and loved in a way that only Cas had ever made him feel. He can feel the heat curling low in his stomach heating his skin and Dean can’t hold back any longer as he starts to ride Cas’ cock again slowly.

The feeling of Cas’ cock inside him and the lace rubbing on his own cock, combined with the feeling of being adored, was too much. He let out a deep moan, his head thrown back as he cums untouched. White cum making a mess all over the front of the black bodysuit. He felt Cas’ hips stutter and his cock grow harder and knew Cas was close. Cas arched into Dean, thrusting into his pliant body. His hands gripped Dean’s hip in a bruising hold before he sighed deeply and followed Dean over the edge.

They both laid trembling in the afterglow of their orgasms and Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck, breathing in his scent and placing lazy kisses into the skin there. Cas plucked the hat from his head and threw it to the side.

“Merry Christmas Cas.” Dean said.

Castiel chuckled and pressed a kiss into Dean’s hair as his hands trailed over Dean’s back in broad soothing strokes.

“Merry Christmas Dean. Thank you for my present. I loved it.”

Eventually he feels Cas soften enough to slip free of him and Dean blindly reaches for the box of tissues beside the bed to clean them both up. He chucked the tissues in the bin across the room and started to peel off the bodysuit so he could cuddle naked with his boyfriend. He crawled back into bed but before he could wrap his arm around the other man, Cas was standing and walking naked across the room. Which was a sight Dean would never get sick of seeing.

“I have a gift for you too. Well actually two gifts,” Cas opened the closet and reached for a box on the top shelf,. “One is under the tree, to open in front of people, but this one,” he said, as he placed it in Dean’s lap while taking his place at Dean’s side again, “Is probably best opened in private.”

The box was not very thick but it was quite wide and covered in white paper with a gold and silver pattern. A gold ribbon that finished in a huge bow held it together. Dean lifted the box to his ear and gently shook it, but couldn’t hear anything.

“You didn’t have to get me two presents you know.”

Castiel just shrugged. Dean tugged the bow end and tore off the paper. Underneath was a familiar pink box with black writing on it and tied with a black ribbon. He frowned in confusion then looked towards Cas.

“We seemed to both have the same idea of lingerie.” Cas commented tapping the box. “I promise though, it’s not the same.”

Dean carefully popped the lid off the pink box and dug through the white tissue paper. He gasped out loud at what he saw.

“Cas...what did you do?”

“Do you like it?”

Dean’s hands shook as he carefully touched the intricate beading, and crystal accents on the denim blue material. He had seen it on the website of course, the colour reminding him of Cas ‘eyes, but he had nearly died on the spot when he had seen the price tag. He lifted the garment from the box and the short kimono unfolded to be revealed in all its glory. Dean could hardly drag his eyes from it. He didn’t deserve to be touching something so glorious, let alone own it. In a lot of ways it reminded him of how he felt with Cas sometimes. He was just a rough human who had ruined a pure heavenly being and now he had to slum it down here with humanity.

“I don’t…”

“You don’t like it?” asked Cas, sounding hurt.

Dean whipped his head towards the other man. “What? No! I love it. I just don’t deserve it. It’s too much. I don’t deserve you. You’re too good for me.”

Cas leant in and kissed his cheek. “Of course you do. You deserve all the good things Dean.” He said it with such conviction it didn’t leave Dean much room for argument so he decided to change the subject.

“How did you afford it? I saw how much it was. Even with our credit card fraud this is insane.”

Cas reached out and ran his fingertips over the blue garment thoughtfully before he spoke.

“It was during our last hunt and I was going to get breakfast for us. It was a cold morning and there was ice and snow on the ground. I noticed a homeless man ask a well-dressed man for some change for hot food. The man proceeded to yell and kick snow at the homeless man. And all I could think was how that could have been me if things hadn’t turned out the way they had.” He looked down sadly.

“It made me sad and angry at the same time. That this man couldn’t even show the slightest compassion to another human. As he walked past me, I bumped into him and picked his pocket.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, “You what?”

“I picked his pocket Dean. He deserved it. At the very least it would inconvenience him. It was petty I know, but he was unnecessarily cruel. I gave the money from the wallet to the homeless man. It was about two hundred dollars and I was just going to dump the wallet, but I noticed his cards. I borrowed Sam’s laptop and planned to clean him out of his savings, and give the money to the homeless man.”

Dean snorted. “Charlie would have been proud.”

Castiel grinned. “Yes, she taught me a few things.”

“So then what?”

“When I returned, the homeless man was gone. I hope that he found shelter and food. So the money just sat there until I was looking for something for you for Christmas. I hope you don’t mind.”

Dean laughed, “No I don’t mind. He sounded like a dick.”

“Will you put it on?” asked Cas almost shyly.

Dean hesitated. “I will, I promise. I’m just covered in cum and lube and I wouldn’t want to get any on it, you know?”

Castiel nodded. “Good point. I can’t wait to see you in it though.”

Dean leaned in and kissed him, “I can’t wait to wear it.”

~*~

The next morning Dean was making everyone Christmas breakfast, while Castiel sipped coffee at the table when Eileen came in looking radiate as ever.

“Morning guys,” she said while signing. She stopped when she looked at Dean. “Whoa, is that what I think it is?” she asks as she moves towards him, eyes roaming over his luxurious blue robe.

Dean blushes under her gaze, dropping his chin to his chest, “Yeah, Cas got it for me.”

Eileen reached out across the breakfast bar and touched the blue sleeve of Dean’s new robe as he plated pancakes.

She turns to Cas. “Good taste.” She tells him.

Castiel smiles at Dean, “Yes, I think he looks quite stunning.”

“Eileen,” Dean says drawing her attention back to him. He is staring at her hand still on his arm. “Is that what I think it is?”

Eileen quickly takes her hand back clenching it into a fist.

“Maybe.”

Just then Sam came into the kitchen, “Hey! Merry Christmas everyone!” He wraps an arm around Eileen kissing her on the temple.

Cas returned his greeting while Dean zeroed on his brother.

“Sam, did I just imagine the ring I just saw on Eileen’s hand?”

“What are you wearing?” counters Sam.

“Cas got it for me for Christmas. Don’t change the subject.” argues Dean.

Sam chuckles quietly and looks down at Eileen who looks up at him. Sam takes her hand and holds it up for Dean and Cas to see. “No, you didn’t imagine it. I asked last night and I was lucky enough for her to say yes.”

“Congratulations, Sam.” said Cas rising and hugging the taller man, then Eileen. She was practically glowing. “I’m happy for you two.” he told her.

She smiled, “Thank you Cas.”

“Yeah congratulations you two!” said Dean as he came around the bench to hug Eileen then Sam as well. But before he could hug his brother, Sam stopped him at arm’s length when he sees Dean’s bare legs.

“Please tell me you are wearing pants under that.” he waved one hand at what Dean is wearing, the blue material only coming to Dean’s mid-thigh.

“Maybe.” Dean hedges.

“He’s not.” Cas tells Sam.

Sam makes a disgusted face. “Dean!” he whines, “You just hugged my fiancé with no pants on.”

“She didn’t seem to mind.” He winks at Eileen who giggles.

“Well I’m not hugging you until you put pants on.”

“Fine. Come on Cas.” He holds his hand out to his boyfriend, wiggling his eyebrows at him. “Want to unwrap me again?”

“I think that defeats the purpose of putting pants on.” He tells Dean but takes his hand anyway.

Sam just makes a frustrated noise as they leave the kitchen. Dean laughs all the way back to their room, until Cas shuts him up by pressing him up against the door and devouring his mouth. 

Oh yeah, Dean loves the Christmas holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images of the lingerie mentioned in the fic + the video that inspired Dean

Dean's Inspiration from the Agent Provocateur 2019 Christmas campaign and video ----> [Agent Provocateur Christmas Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOC6iwWtDcc)

  
Essie Bodysuit Front

  
Essie Bodysuit Back

Dean's Bodysuit - Essie by Agent Provocateur ($445 as of Jan 2020)

Cas' gift to Dean - Ulara By Agent Provocateur (no longer available as of Jan 2020 - From memory it was close enough to $8000 but I'm Australian so its probably closer to $4500 but I have also seen it as high as $12274 (Aus dollars)!!!


End file.
